Seeing Angels
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: I think the first chapter may be really pushing the PG-13 boundry. Tommy and Kimi are married, what more could they want?


As morning greeted him Tommy smiled and looked to his side. She was beautiful. An angel. His angel.   
  
He watched her sleep a while before getting up. He stopped at the door and watched her again. He smiled before heading down to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of cereal he sat down at the table. And started singing to himself  
  
_"My mouth was dry   
only you quenched my thirst   
I thought I was last   
You told me I was first.   
And I thought I was seeing Angels   
And now I know I was..."_  
  
He stopped when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps upstairs. She was awake. He smiled to himself as he continued with his breakfast.  
  
Two arms soon wrapped around him and he felt a kiss on his cheek  
  
"Morning babe" he said, still with cereal in his mouth  
  
"Morning hun. And don't talk with your mouth open. I thought DeeDee taught you better than that" she said grabbing a bowl and sitting next to him  
  
"I love Saturdays" he said putting his plate in the dishwasher "We get the whole day to spend together"  
  
"We spend every weekend together. Don't you get bored of me?" she asked   
  
"Of this face?" he said kissing her "Never"  
  
She smiled before putting her bowl in the dishwasher. "So what have you planned?"  
  
"Dunno. We could see Dil and his family"  
  
"You know. Maybe we should...you know. Try for a family"  
  
Tommy smiled "Yeah? What changed your mind?"  
  
"My job has become too tedious. Plus I think I'm brooding" she said as she stocked her stomach  
  
"Ok. So that's Saturday sorted. What about Sunday?"  
  
"What do you mean Saturday's sorted? It takes you 3 minutes and that includes time to take your clothes off" she said with a laugh before he chased her upstairs  
  
**=== Later**  
  
They both fell back onto the bed. Totally out of breath  
  
"Well...that...wasn't...three...minutes" Tommy managed to say  
  
She simply nodded and wiped sweat from her brow. "Well there's no going back now" she said smiling toward him  
  
He smiled before heading toward the shower  
  
"Where do you think your going?" she shouted to him  
  
"I was going to..."  
  
"Oh no you don't. If we're going to have a baby. It's gonna be 24/7. Now get back here"  
  
A smile danced across his lips as he jumped back into bed  
  
**=== Much later**  
  
"I never thought I'd ever say this, but can we stop having sex now?" Tommy pleaded as his wife turned to him.  
  
"Yeah. I think we can stop now. I'll go get a pregnancy test later"  
  
"Will that work? I mean we've only just done it"  
  
"I'm just excited Tommy. I mean this could mean our first child." she said hugging him  
  
He smiled as they kissed again  
  
"I'm excited to, but I think you have to wait 2 weeks before taking a test" he said stroking her face  
  
"I can't wait that long!" she practically screamed  
  
"Kimi. Kimi calm down. The time will pass in no time. Trust me" he said taking her hand and kissing it  
  
"Your right. Of course your right. So do you want another go before we head out?"  
  
"Not sure. How often can I do it before it falls off?"   
  
Kimi laughed before grabbing him and kissing him again  
  
**=== Even later  
**  
Kimi walks into the living room were Tommy is lying down on the couch. She hands him a bag of frozen peas, which he immediately puts on his groin and sighs in relief  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's ok Kimi"  
  
"I didn't mean to twist it like that"  
  
"It's ok Kimi!"  
  
"But it never turned that color before"  
  
"Seriously Kimi leave it. I never planned on peeing again"  
  
"I said I'm sorry" she said stifling a laugh, but failing miserably  
  
He lifted his boxers again and looked down "In all my life it has never looked like that"  
  
She laughed again before stopping after looking at Tommy's expression  
  
"So what shall we do for the rest of the weekend?"  
  
"I kinda want to stay here. I feel like that guy from American Pie"  
  
"Lil, Suz and Ange have been begging me to go out with them again. Do you mind?"  
  
"As long as you don't talk about this"  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"My bruised penis!!!" he shrieked  
  
Kimi couldn't help, but laugh this time  
  
"So I'll call the girls and get out of your hair"  
  
"Ok, but can you get me another bag of peas these have warmed" he said throwing them at her  
  
She sighed. "Ok."   
  
Picking up the phone she dialed in her best-friends number  
  
"_Hello Koston residents_" a young girl said  
  
"Hey Rose. Is your Mommy in?"  
  
_"Hi Aunt Kimi. I'll just get her for you....MOM. AUNT KIMI FOR YOU!!!"_  
  
A few seconds later an older woman answered  
  
_"Hello Kimi how are you?"_  
  
"I'm great Suzie. I'm just phoning to see if you and the girls are ok for lunch"  
  
_"Defiantly girl. You'll have to tie me down to stop me."  
_  
"That's good to hear. I've got big news to"  
  
_"Wow really? What?"_  
  
"You'll have to wait. See you at 2 at...Gliffburgs"   
  
_"I'll be there. I'll tell Ange"  
_  
"And I'll tell Lil. See you soon"  
  
_"See ya soon"_  
  
**=== 2PM at Gliffburgs**  
  
Kimi walked through the door to see her 3 friends sitting at a table all waving at her. She smiled before sitting down with them  
  
"So how you been? It must of been 3 weeks" Lil asked  
  
"Yeah I know. But Tommy and I have big news"  
  
"Oh yeah what is it?" Suzie asked   
  
"Well...We're trying for a family" Kimi said as the whole table went silent  
  
"I would be more supportive, but the idea of my cousin having sex is too much for me" Angelica said taking a sip from her cocktail  
  
"It works for me" Kimi said with a smile  
  
"Are you serious? Are you..." Lil asked  
  
"No. Well I don't know. We decided to try this morning" Kimi said blushing a bit  
  
"So is that all you've done all day?" Suzie asked as they all laughed  
  
"Until his injury" Kimi said blushing a lot  
  
"You injured my cousin? That is so funny"  
  
"Yeah well. I kinda zigged when I should of zagged and he's sat at home with a ice pack on his crotch"  
  
Everyone winced in pain at the thought, except Suzie  
  
"You wait until you have kids. THAT is pain" she said, putting Lil off her red cocktail  
  
"So anyway. Have you thought of any names?" Angelica asked as everyone looked at Kimi  
  
"Well I was thinking if it's a boy we'll call it Charles or Lou, but I don't know about girl names"  
  
"What about Lil? That's a great name" Lil said  
  
"No you want her named Suzie"  
  
"No Angelica"  
  
"Guys. If it's a girl I'll give her a Japanese name to please my mom."  
  
They all sighed and agreed as they ordered more drinks and some lunch  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I really laughed when I was writing this which has to be the most important thing about writing. Enjoying it. I really should keep checking my hard drive because when I do I always find a story that's worth posting!!!  
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R  
  
A/N Any skaters may have noticed some skateboarding references. 


End file.
